


Scars

by MrsSonBreigh



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: Vegeta has something he hasn't told Goku. Goku doesn't mind, though. He loves his little monkey prince. Fluff. Trans!Vegeta.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This one is inspired by supervegitos' post on tumblr about Vegeta being a trans man. I decided to take it and make it fully fledged one-shot. I really love this concept, and you should definitely check out their blog. They're super nice :3

The two lay in bed, silently admiring one another in the dim light of early morning. Vegeta traced a light finger over the raised scar tissue of Goku's left arm. He held his partners' hand with the other.

They hadn't been together long, only a few months, but their nearly life-long friendship made living together easy to adjust to. They never got tired of the others company.

"How'd you get this one, pumpkin?" Vegeta asks, lightly poking the scar under his finger.

Goku laughed quietly, still drowsy from the light sleep of the night before, "Oh, I got that when I fought Raditz. I was lucky, though. The blast that did this took Piccolos arm off."

Goku looked into Vegeta's eyes and smiled. He really seemed to not care about anything in the world at that moment.

"What about you? Where'd you get this one?"

Goku just tapped the right side of Vegeta's head, right next to his eye.

Vegeta sighed, "I got it from you, you daft ape. When you shot me in the face during our first fight."

Goku chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." He ran his thumb over the white flesh, admiring the texture. "It makes you look like a badass, at least."

"I don't need facial scars to look like a badass, Kakarot." He shook his head in a way that made it clear he was joking.

"Oh, really? Where's your evidence?"

Vegeta stayed silent for a moment before chuckling and uttering one word.

"Yamcha."

Goku nodded, smiling. "Good point."

"What about this?" Vegeta circled around a huge blistered scar in the center of Goku's torso.

"Oh, that killed me."

"Raditz?"

"Raditz."

Vegeta frowned. "I can't believe that at one point you were weaker than him. It's impressive and disappointing at the same time."

Goku shrugged. "I don't mind. That was almost twenty-five years ago. I'm a completely different person now."

Vegeta squinted, smiling. "Where's your evidence?"

"I'm gay." He said bluntly, kissing his boyfriend on the nose.

Vegeta nodded silently, a slow blush blossoming from his cheeks.

"So what about these, 'Geta?" Goku thumbed the edge of the scar lining the underside of Vegeta's muscular pec, "They match."

Vegeta cringed away from the hand awkwardly. He had never thought Goku would ever notice those, they had almost been covered over with the fold of muscles and years of heal time. He shook his head, debating with himself on how to say this.

"Well, uh, I guess the only way to say it is that I was born in the wrong body. When I was born I was a princess." He hoped this would suffice for the moment. No such luck.

"Really? Whoa. That's really cool. How did you switch bodies? Is it like how Ginyu did it?" Kakarot's unparalleled curiosity was charming beyond belief, but Vegeta found it tiresome at times.

Vegeta shook his head, "No, not like Ginyu." Vegeta was slowly loosening up, "So, I was born a girl, and I'm not a girl. So what I did was I got surgery to make myself feel better. I didn't like myself at all before that. I would cry a lot and get mad at myself for being weird."

"You're not weird, Veggie. You're beautiful."

"Thank you, pumpkin. I know now that I'm not weird, but when I was a kid I had a lot of trouble accepting myself, and it was really hard."

"But look at you now! You've got god-powers and you're dating the most handsome man in the multiverse." Goku held his hand under his chin in mock narcissism. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"So did you do anything else? To change your body to be Vegeta and not someone else?"

Vegeta nodded minutely. "I take medications that make my voice deeper and makes it so I could grow a beard if I wanted to. There's a lot of neat things that taking the medication does to make me manly. It helped me get strong too, because saiyan men are naturally stronger than the women."

"That's really cool! But I kinda feel bad though..." Goku trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Well..." He rubbed his head again, "When I was little I couldn't tell the difference between boys and girls. So I would tap them and see if they had balls. But now I know that not all boys have balls."

Vegeta shakes his head. "Nope. Not all boys have balls. And not all girls have a vagina. It's not that simple."

Goku nodded, processing. "This is cool, Vegeta. I had no idea I could be a girl if I wanted to."

"Yeah. If you wanna be a girl, you can be a girl. Some men that aren't women dress up like them and it's actually really cool to watch. They put on makeup and dresses and everything just for fun."

Goku sat up, excited. "Can I do that?! That sounds fun!"

Vegeta looked up at Goku, smirking. "You can do whatever you want, pumpkin. You're a grown ass man."

Goku hopped out of bed and stood with his hips at an odd angle. "You're damn right I'm an ass man."

Vegeta dangled his feet off the edge of the bed, shaking his head. "That's not what I meant."

The younger saiyan paused in the middle of a strut. "Wait. Vegeta?"

"Yes?"

"You were born in a girls body."

"Yes...?"

"Is that why you're really short?"

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose before nodding silently.

Goku took his partners hands, pulling him out of bed and into his strong chest. "I love that you're short. It's cute."

Vegeta blushed, rubbing his cheeks. "Thanks Pumpkin. There's a lot more to the story than that though, so I'll go make breakfast and we can talk about it."

Goku made a beeline for the kitchen, leaving a flustered and happy Vegeta behind in the bedroom.

He had been nervous at first.

How silly he was to think that the all-loving savior of earth would love him less because of who he was.

Vegeta smiled, following his boyfriend to the kitchen before he burnt something.


End file.
